


A Little Time In The Tower

by Jazznsmoke



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, Strip Tease, brick - Freeform, little bit of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth has a little surprise for Rick in the watch tower. </p><p>Prompt given to me by Hearts1989 </p><p>No longer a one-shot. </p><p>No relation to Picture Perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beth glanced at the watchtower roster, quickly searching for Rick’s name on today’s schedule. She spotted his name penned in for the six to midnight shift and grinned at how perfectly that time slot fit in with her plans. She looked at the names on the list before Rick’s and her smile grew even bigger. Maggie and Glenn are perfect to enlist in helping her with her idea. Glancing down at her watch she found that she had just enough time to find her sister and brother in law and talk to them before they head out for their shift. 

Beth found her sister in her cell, just waking up from a nap. “I need your help with something, Maggs.” 

Maggie looked up at her sister as she came into the cell. Her brow furrowed in concern. Her sister didn’t often ask for help. “Everything okay, Bethie?” 

“Oh yeah. Everything’s fine. I just want to surprise Rick later,” 

Maggie’s eyes lit up and a mischievous smile took over her face. “What kind of surprise are we talking?” 

Beth’s grin was all the response that Maggie needed to know that she’d help her baby sister with whatever it was she needed to surprise Rick. Beth began to outline her plan and what was needed of Maggie and Glenn. Maggie agreed to enlist her husband and get the supplies Beth would need to the tower. “Don’t forget to get the portable CD player out there and that Glenn actually puts good batteries in it, okay? I know it’s not the best use of our battery supply.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Glenn hoards batteries.” Maggie reassured her. 

“Okay. I’ll meet you at the tower about an hour before your watch ends.” Beth smiled and left the cell. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After leaving Maggie and Glenn’s cell Beth went to the laundry room where she’d left Judith with Carol. “Did you do whatever it was that you needed to?” Carol looked up as Beth came in. 

Judith began to babble excitedly as soon as she saw Beth, and Beth reached down and picked the small girl up. “What I can of it,” She smiled brightly. 

“Is there anything I can do to help with your mysterious task?” Carol asked.

“Nope. I’ve got it covered, thank ya, though, for keeping Judith for us.” 

Carol stood up and hugged the younger woman and then kissed the little girls forehead. “It was my pleasure. You and Rick know how much I love helping out with her.”

Beth smiled and nodded, “By the way, do you have mine and Rick’s clothes?”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Beth poked her head into hers and Rick’s cell, making sure he was still taking his pre-watch ‘restoration’ nap. Finding Rick still fast asleep she set the small pile of clothes down, and pulled out a couple of items. She couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she took in the sight of Rick lying there peacefully. In sleep he looks ten years younger, the crinkles around his eyes smoothing out, and he doesn’t look as if he’s carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

She took Judith and went in search of Carl. She found him in the library completely absorbed in reading a book, with his father’s sheriff’s hat slung low on his face. He didn’t notice her as she came in so she cleared her throat trying to not startle him. It didn’t help any, the poor kid still jumped a mile. “Sorry Carl. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Just glad it was you, Beth.” He looked at Beth and his sister. “Everything okay?” 

“Everything’s fine.” She smiled brightly at him. “I think Judith’s about to say her first words. I figured you’d want to be the one to hear them first.” Carl stood up quickly and stood in front of them, reaching for his sister. Judith’s babbling took on an excited tone and she practically fell into her big brothers arms. Beth’s smile was impossibly big as she watched the two together. “I’ll find you guys later, okay?” 

“You don’t want to hear her say her first words?” He asked, the confusion written clearly on his face. 

Beth’s smile was soft and filled with love as she looked at Carl and Judith. “I’ll hear them eventually. You deserve to be the first ta hear it, not me.” Before he had a chance to say anything else she said, “I’ll be back later. If you need anything Maggie will be back from watch soon.” She didn’t give him a chance to protest before she turned around and walked out of the library. 

After leaving the library Beth went straight to the guard tower careful that no one saw her and joined her sister and Glenn inside. “Did ya get everything?” She asked, looking around the small room. She took in the armless, metal chair, the portable CD player sitting on the small table in the corner of the room and a small stack of CD’s. She set her small pile of clothes down on the table next to the player and the CD’s. 

“Yup, we did. Those are all the CD’s we could find, we raided all the cars for them. I think you’ll find one that will do. Glenn why don’t ya go keep an eye out for Rick? Ya know he likes to be early for his watch.” 

With a kiss to Maggie’s cheek and a pat on Beth’s shoulder Glenn stepped outside into the evening air. 

“I’m gonna change real quick,” Beth announced and turned away from her sister. She quickly took off her ratty t-shirt and slipped on a red lace bra, and then one of Rick’s button-down shirts. 

“Here.” Maggie offered Beth a pair of silvery gray 4 inch high heals. “Thought these might come in handy. Glenn seems to appreciate them.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Hey Rick!” Maggie and Beth heard Glenn call out.

“That’s my cue, Bethy.” Maggie smirked. “Good luck,” She left the room as Rick walked in. She winked over her shoulder and shut the door behind herself. 

“What are you doing here, baby?” He asked, taking in the sight of her in his button down, and short shorts. His pupils bled out instantly, the blue in his eyes barely visible, just from seeing her in his shirt, and the short shorts she’s wearing, barely visible under his shirt, and 4 inch high heels, unpractical in this world, but sexy as hell, emphasizing her long legs. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” 

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, eyes drinking in her appearance again. “Beth…we can’t…I’m on watch…” 

She smiled, coyly, “I know. That ain’t what I wanted to surprise you with.” 

“It isn’t?” He gulped. 

She took a step closer, motioning to the chair. “You can look, but ya don’t get to touch…yet.” He looked around and spotted the chair, slowly sitting down, eyes riveted on her. She stalked towards him, leaning over him, the shirt falling open enough for him to catch a glimpse of the tops of her round tits, and clicked the play button on the portable stereo. The opening chords started playing, Beth’s hips gyrating to the beat, as she straightened her body out. 

“Can you feel that?  
You better hold on  
This one's about to get bumpy  
Hahahahahahaha...”

She started circling her hips, taking a step back from him, unbuttoning the few buttons she had left unbuttoned, stopping when only three buttons were left. She turned her back towards him, turning her face towards him, and slid his shirt down one shoulder, moving her body to the music.

”She's a ten, hellbent, I'm in heaven tonight  
Six speed sex scene playin' out in my mind  
One look, I'm hooked, motor runnin'  
Rev'd up, my heart startin' pumpin'  
Are you ready for the best damn ride of your life?” 

She slid the shirt almost completely off as she turned around, but slid it back up as his eyes caressed her 

“Gimme a "hell"  
Gimme a "yeah"  
Stand up right now  
And gimme a "hell"  
Gimme a "yeah"  
Stand up right now  
Get ready to go  
She ain't movin' slow  
She's takin' control  
Pushin' the pedal to the floor  
I'm beggin' for more  
You better hold on tight”

Tossing it across the room, eyes locked on his, only breaking away to watch his tongue as it licked his lips hungrily. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, the way she moved, the way her bra, red and covered in black lace, accentuated her small, firm and rounded tits.

Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey

Got a taste, can't be saved, I'm a junkie for life  
She fuels my fire and adrenaline high  
My need for speed's got me gunnin'  
One touch, she screams "keep it comin'"  
Are you ready for the best damn ride of your life?

She turned, circling, hands moving fluidly in the air and roaming over her body. She faced him, stepping towards him until just in front of him, stepping in between his legs. She turned around, tucking her thumbs into the front of her shorts, lowering them just enough to give him the slightest tease of the matching panties. She moved her thumbs towards the back of her shorts, turning her back to him and letting her shorts fall to the floor, stepping out with her left foot, letting her pert ass sway in front of him as she slide the shorts across the room. 

“Gimme a "hell"  
Gimme a "yeah"  
Stand up right now  
And gimme a "hell"  
Gimme a "yeah"  
Stand up right now  
Get ready to go  
She ain't movin' slow  
She's takin' control  
Pushin' the pedal to the floor  
I'm beggin' for more  
You better hold on tight

Hahahahahahaha...  
Almost home  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey (come on)  
Hey, hey, hey, hey (yeahhh)”

Still facing away from him, she slipped one hand under a bra strap letting it drop down, sliding her hand over the tops of her breasts and down her flat stomach. She turned her body in a sensual circle, lifting her other hand up her stomach and across her breasts to the other side, allowing the strap to drop down as well. 

“Gimme a "hell"  
Gimme a "yeah" (hell yeah)  
Stand up right now  
And gimme a "hell"  
Gimme a "yeah"  
Stand up right now (right now)  
Gimme a "hell"  
Gimme a "yeah" (yeah)  
Stand up right now  
And gimme a "hell" (hell)  
Gimme a "yeah" (yeah)  
Stand up right now (right now)  
Get ready to go  
She ain't movin' slow  
She's takin' control  
And pushin' the pedal to the floor  
I'm beggin' for more  
You better hold on tight”

She turned away from Rick once more, still standing between his legs, and pushed her ass towards him, thumbs hooking into the red lacey panties, slipping them down, as she slowly lowered herself onto his lap, dropping her panties down over her knees, down until they rested on her foot. She lifted one foot up, and let her leg rest atop of Rick’s. She lifted the other leg, crossing it over the leg resting on Rick’s, reached over taking the panties off her foot with one hand, raising them in the other before using the other hand to drop them on the other side of them. 

 

“Gimme a "hell"  
Gimme a "yeah"  
And gimme a "hell"  
Gimme a "yeah"  
Hell

Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey”

She lifted her body off Rick’s, grinding her ass over his erection as she stood up, hands careful to keep hers mound and tits covered, giving him just the smallest of glimpse of them, before languidly reaching down and picking her panties back up and putting them back on, over the stilettos. As the last lines of the song faded she picked Rick’s shirt up and put it on, not bothering with her bra. She buttoned enough buttons that it would be modest again, but left enough buttons undone that Rick would go crazy with the want to touch them when she leaned down and kissed his stubble covered cheek. 

She slid her shorts back on and gathered her bra and the clothes she had originally worn out to the tower into a neat pile and turned to face him with a small smile. His pupils completely blown, and his hands fisted into the material of his jeans, he kept his eyes on her as she came towards him. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. He responded instantly, and her tongue darted out, tracing his lips, asking for entrance. His lips parted and his tongue met hers, hurried and desperate. She pulled back after just seconds and smirked at his reaction.

His hands came up and gripped her ass as she took a step back and out of his grip and went to the door. As she walked out the door she looked over her shoulder at him with a coy smile and said, “You’ll have to wait, I’ll see you in our cell after your watch, baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick gets a little payback for Beth's tease earlier.

Rick wished like hell that he wasn’t on watch so that he could take a cold shower. Strike that. He wished like hell that there was an ocean nearby to jump in. He sat there stunned for a few moments after Beth left the tower, wearing stilettos and his flannel, buttoned just enough to keep her breasts from peaking out of the fabric. When he was finally able to form a coherent thought he adjusted his pants into a more comfortable position over his aching erection, hoping for the slightest of relief. He wanted more than anything to take himself in his own hands and take care of the problem that Beth left him with, but knew that he’d already spent too much away from his duties. He stood up and made his way outside to the observation deck of the tower, letting the cool air wash over his body. He was startled to see Glenn at the foot of the tower, facing the fences at the edge of the prison’s property. He made some noise gaining Glenn’s attention. Rick nodded towards Glenn, words not needed to convey the thanks that Rick sent to the younger man for keeping watch while he was indisposed. 

 

His shift in the tower took what felt like years. It was really only a couple of hours. He’d get mind off of what she had down, the way she perched her ass on his lap, her ass over his dick, the way she pulled her panties off, slipping them over those stilettos. The way she had ground her ass on his erection, and then, keeping her self carefully hidden from him, she gathered her clothes and got dressed, leaving him with the want of taking her right then and there, to hell with her rule of ‘no touching…yet’ He couldn’t keep his hands to himself when she kissed him the way she did. His hands had found their way to her ass, squeezing gently and pulling her just a little closer. Each time his brain went back to the little things she did to torment him he thought of all the things he planned to do to her once he was back in their cell. Then he’d shake the thoughts away, shifting his jeans as he pushed the images out of his head, refocusing on keeping watch. 

At one point in his watch he saw Daryl do a lap around the prison, checking the fences. Rick barely kept himself from calling out to the hunter, asking him to take over his watch, as he had some business he needed to take care of. Or tell the other man that he simply wasn’t feeling well. Anything to get out of his watch and go see the young blonde lying in his bed. He didn’t, though. 

 

When his watch finally ended he wasted no time in going to his and Beth’s cell. He found her lying in their bed, with her eyes closed. He leaned against the bars of their cell door, and watched her for a moment before she peeked an eyeball at him. It didn’t take him long before he was across the room and on the bed, hovering over her. Their tongues fought for dominance until Rick pulled away, moving his mouth to her neck, sucking and nipping as he moved down her body, settling on her tit. His tongue swirled over the hard nub, sucking as much of it into his mouth as he could before pulling back just enough that only the nipple was left in his mouth. She moaned as his teeth scraped gently over the sensitive area.

He lifted his body up high enough off her, not pulling his mouth from her nipple, to remove the blanket from over her legs. His fingers trailed down her body until they reached the top of her panties. His dick twitched against her leg at the realization that she was wearing only the pair of red and black lacy panties. 

 

His hand slipped under the lace and cupped her sex. “Fuck, baby girl, you’re so wet for me.” He moaned into her tit as he felt her wetness. He ran one finger up and down the outside of her slit, the slightest of pressure. She let out a soft moan as he pressed one finger past the fold and into her moist heat. He moved, bringing his mouth back to hers, stifling another moan from her as he worked his finger in and out of her slowly. After a moment he pulled his finger out of her, causing her to whine into his mouth at the loss of him. 

He began pressing kisses across her body until his mouth met the top of her panties. He hovered there for a moment before pressing kisses over her lips through the sheer fabric. His mouth returned to the edge of the fabric once again and he used his teeth to grasp the edge and pull them down her hips and legs, with her lifting her hips to help him, then, his face was in her warm center, licking and lapping at her, hitting that bundle of nerves, making her buck and moan against him. He pulled away from her, a smirk in place as she whined again, at the loss of his mouth. 

He stood up, watching her eyes widen at his leaving the bed. “What’re yo-“ She started to say before he cut her off, pulling her up from the bed, and kissing her again. He adjusted his pants for what felt like the millionth time that evening and forced Beth’s back to the cell wall. He kissed down her neck and down her body again, back to her center, a hand on her hip, holding her still as she began to buck against his face, her moans growing louder. When he knew she was about to come he slowed his pace, pulling her back from the brink of ecstasy.

He looked up at her flushed face, her hair falling out of it’s braid and cascading on her shoulders and he thought of how she looked stripping in front of him earlier, grinding into him and started licking and sucking her pussy, pushing a finger and then two into her. Pumping in and out in time with his tongue. He took her to that edge once more, before slowing his movements and pulling away slightly. Her hands, fists at her sides, came up and tangled into his hair, pulling his face closer to her center, “Please, Rick,” She moaned as he pulled back even further, grinning at her. 

“You going to tease me like that again, baby? You know what you did to me up there in that tower?” His fingers thrusting into her punctuated his words.

“I’m sorry baby,” She said in between moans, her head thrown back. She lifted her head long enough to see his wolfish grin as he lifted one of her legs up, placing it on his shoulder, mumbling something about better access. With the new angle it didn’t take long for Beth to reach that ledge once again. Rick paid close attention to her clit, his fingers moving wildly in and out of her, as her legs began to shake. He wrapped his arm around her waist, offering her his support as he continued to suck, lick and fuck her senseless with his tongue and fingers. She came undone, him lapping at her juices, her walls quivering around his fingers. As the aftershocks wore off he rose to his full height and picked her up, carrying her bridal style to their bunk and laying her down before shedding his clothing. His cock sprang free, finally free from its tight confines. 

He climbed into the bed, hovering over her, his dick just barely touching her pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This took forever. I hadn’t planned on a second chapter for this, but hey, here it is. I hope it’s good. Damn, Rick got his pay back all right! 
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to my Bethyl Chat Baes, Hearts1989 and Mizxmacmanus. These two were the inspiration behind the wall portion. Thanks for the idea, ladies! I hope this did it justice! I had fun writing this! Also, I think Akiraflame-tumblr may have had a part to play in the inspiration as well. 
> 
> Leave me your feedback, as per usual. This is kind of my “testing grounds” for smut writing. Thank you for the kudos, and the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

He climbed into the bed, hovering over her, his dick just barely touching her wet pussy.

His hard dick just barely touched her wetness; feeling the heat coming off her. She felt him slide his tip up and down teasingly between her folds, making her moan. Leaning forward, Rick kissed her to muffle her moans as he pressed into her with one swift motion. The kiss muffled his own groans as he felt her wrapped tightly around him. Slowly beginning to rock his hips, he savored being inside her. 

When the sensation started to get too overwhelming for him, he stopped moving before pulling out of her. The two both moved to lay on their sides, her back against his chest. With the change in position Beth lifted a leg back and over his legs. She pressed her ass against his erection, wiggling a little in encouragement. He wasted no time burying himself back into her tight warmth.

"If you aren't quiet they're goin' to think there's a walker loose in here, way your moaning." Rick commented into her neck, not stopping or slowing his pace. In answer she moaned a little louder. His hand found its way to her cheek, grasping it gently, he turned her face to his, catching her lips with his own, quieting her that way. 

From somewhere in the cell block came the sounds of a baby crying. They ignored it for a moment, until Beth groaned in frustration and Rick laughed in amusement. 

"Glenn and Maggie have Judith, don't they?" Rick asked, pulling out of Beth, with a grunt of annoyance. 

"Yeah, they do. S'pose we should get her? Give 'em a break?" 

Rick carefully pulled himself out of Beth's tight embrace, kissing her twice before getting out of the bed and pulling on a pair of sweat pants. He handed Beth one of his oversized t-shirts from one of many stacks of clean clothes. She slipped the shirt on before climbing out of the bed, and standing on tiptoes she kissed his cheek. "I'll go get her," Beth smiled at him. 

"You sure?" 

She kissed his cheek again in confirmation before leaving their cell and going down to the furthest cell, that of her sister and her husband, and slipped inside, picking up the crying baby from the make-shift crib. Beth glanced at the sleeping forms on the bed and shook her head, laughing quietly to herself. They couldn't ever have kids of their own if they would just sleep through its crying. She cooed and talked quietly to Judith as she made her way back to hers and Rick's cell. "Look at you, pretty girl. You were waiting just for that moment, weren't you, baby girl?" 

Rick's laugh was sudden and loud, when he heard what Beth was whispering in Judith's ear as they came in. The baby was mostly asleep again by time Beth tried to lay her down in the play pen set up in their cell, but as soon as she tried the little one started crying again. Beth and Rick climbed into their bed, with Judith snuggled in between them.   
Once she was snuggled in between them, each with an arm thrown over her, Beth's hand tucked onto Rick's hip and Rick's hand tucked onto her hip, Judith fell back to sleep, her soft little snores the only sounds for a little while.

"We'll finish _that_ another time, baby. I'll make it up to you."   
Beth propped herself up on her arm for a moment and leaned over Judith to give Rick a soft kiss. "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Rick woke early with only one thing on his mind. He climbed out of bed and sought out Hershel, Glenn and Daryl, leaving Beth curled around his daughter, Judith's little arm slung up and over Beth's arm that loosely held onto the babies waist. 

He found all three and stood outside with them under the early morning sun, thankful it was still early. "I want to make it official and finally ask Beth to marry me. Hershel and I've talked about this before."

"What do you need us for?" Glenn motioned between himself and Daryl, voicing what Daryl himself was wondering.   
"I need Daryl to take Judith when the time comes, and you, Glenn, I want you to ask your wife about what Beth's always wanted for a wedding, and how she dreamed her proposal would go. Then we're gonna make it happen as closely as possible."

"When do you plan on asking her to marry you?" Glenn voiced the next question on everyone's mind. 

"Today." 

"Shit, man. Guess Glenn best get his ass in gear. I figure I'm takin' Ass Kicker when ya propose?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Glenn pulled Rick away from the garden a few hours later and led him a few meters from the nearest people and whispered earnestly. "I talked to Maggie, which, just for your information led to squealing and a girly outburst, and she said that Beth's always dreamed that her dream man-you-would propose in front of her family and friends, showing, and I'm quoting Maggie, 'how much he loves me and that he's willing to face rejection in front of a group of people.'"

Rick grinned. "It's a damn good thing no one's on a run ain't it?" 

"Your real serious about making this perfect for her, aren't you?" 

"Yeah, I am."   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rick sat at their table across from Daryl and next to Beth with Judith in her lap. He kept his hand in his pocket, twirling the small ring between his fingers. He gave an almost imperceptible nod to Daryl when Beth's attention was fixed solely on Judith. He watched the hunter stand up and move around the table, holding his arms out for Beth to hand the baby over. She furrowed her eyes in confusion at the suddenness of his wanting the baby but handed her over without a word of protest. Rick stood up, took a step away from the table, cleared his throat until everyone's eyes fell on him. 

Beth turned in her seat and looked up at Rick with her doe eyes wide, the wonder of what he would be talking to the group about evident in her eyes. He nervously slid to one knee in front of her and pulled the ring from his pocket. He held it out to her, the pink sapphire, two toned, pear shaped double halo engagement ring sparkling in the semi-dim lighting. 

Beth's eyes widened even more and started to glisten with unshed tears. 

"You stole my heart somewhere along the road from your daddy's farm to this moment, you've staked your claim on my children and myself an' I want to stake my claim on you, your heart an' your life. I want to make you an' official Grimes, a mother an' step mother to my kids, our kids, if you want to get down to it. Carl comes to you more often than not when he's got a problem, an' Jude doesn't know anyone but you, an' I can't say I'd have it any other way. I got your daddy's approval an' everything, will you marry me, Beth Greene?"

Beth nodded vigorously and held her hand out for Rick to place the ring on her finger, throat closed with the threat of the impending tears. She finally pushed the words she longed to say as he placed the ring into place on her finger. "Yes," The tears finally fell as she looked from the ring on her finger then into Rick's shocking blue eyes.   
She stood up as he stood up from his kneeling position and she threw her arms around his neck, whistles and catcalls and applause from their family in the background, they brought their lips together in a kiss that had Hershel clearing his throat from next to them, reminding them that their in the eyes of their family and they aren't married, yet. They pulled away from each other with sheepish smiles at Hershel and turned to Carl as he came over and wrapped his gangly arms around Beth in a tight, warm hug. 

"I'm glad you said yes, Beth. Judith needs a mom like you." He started blushing, "An' you'll make a good step mom for me." 

Beth's eyes filled with more tears as she squeezed Carl against her in a tight hug again. Carl and Beth broke their hug and he went back to where he originally was, by Michonne's side. Daryl started laughing as Judith's pudgy arms started waving and her little body leaned forward and towards her parents. Beth took Judith back from her Uncle Daryl and leaned into Rick's side, his arm around them both as their family wandered to them and hugged them and gave them congratulations. 

Before long it was just Beth and Rick sitting at the table side by side and discussing their wedding. Carl and Michonne took Judith to put her to bed for the night, and everyone else had some job to do, or an excuse to leave the newly engaged couple alone. 

"I want to marry you as soon as possible," Rick pressed a kiss to Beth's temple. 

"Good, cause I don't want to wait to become your wife." 

"We'll have a short wait till our wedding. Two or three weeks, so it can be perfect for ya." 

Beth maneuvered herself to straddle Rick's lap, facing him, their noses touching. "I'd be okay with marryin' ya tomorrow. Bein' with you an' your kids,"

Rick cut her off from what she said next to correct her, "Our kids." 

"Our kids. Bein' with you an' our kids is enough for me. I don't need anything fancy so long as it's the four of us." She amended, a huge smile over taking her face.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of A Little Time in the Tower. I hope you all enjoy it and it does justice as the ending of this little story.

Two and a half weeks went by since Rick proposed to Beth. Two and a half very long weeks. Rick constantly went on runs to get everything he needed to give Beth her dream wedding, including a suit and tie for Carl, (much to his chagrin) and the cutest pink dress and bow for Judith. 

While Rick was away, Carl stepped up to help with Judith. Both Carl and Judith slept in her and Rick’s cell, pretending they were having a sleepover. Beth and Carl played card and word association games until the three fell asleep in what could be accurately described as a pig pile, each night. 

Beth and Maggie could hardly focus on anything other than Beth’s upcoming nuptials. Hershel and Glenn took their increasing excitement with considerable good grace and lots of smiles. As the day got closer those a part of their family became happier than and almost as excited as the bride to be. 

The day of the wedding had all of the men setting up things while all of the women locked themselves in the showers to prepare for the big moment. Beth was first to shower and get into her dress. The other women took turns showering and those who weren’t showering or getting dressed contributed to putting Beth’s hair up and applying her make up. If Beth hadn’t insisted upon bathing herself they would have tried to help her with that as well. Carol, Maggie and Michonne (and baby Judith) would be the only ones in the wedding party, but everyone was partaking in some way, even if it was just to shower and dress as nicely as possible. 

When Beth was finally dressed and ready, the ‘guests’ went to the common room and sent Hershel to the showers to escort Beth to her wedding. Carl came upstairs and took Judith to escort her as a very young flower girl. 

The wedding was quick and simple, the couple exchanged vows and rings with Hershel saying a few special words. 

Once the couple sealed their marriage with a fevered kiss, their gathered family erupted into applause. Beth’s pale skin turned fire engine red at the applause and attention focused on herself and Rick. The blush changed from embarrassment to parental pride as she caught sight of Judith in Daryl’s arms, clapping like everyone else, with a toothy, drooling smile. 

She leaned into Rick’s side and smiled at everyone. Rick leaned down a little to press a kiss into Beth’s golden hair. Slowly the family came up to the couple to give them their well wishes and congratulations. The last to do so was Daryl with Judith. The little girl paid no attention to anything other than pulling the hair in Daryl’s beard and giggling.

“Congrats, ya two.” Daryl grunted.

“Thanks, Dar.” Beth smiled to him before stepping close to hug him and Judy and press a kiss to his cheek. “You sure you want babysitting duty?” 

“Me an’ Ass Kicker will be fine. Y’all go enjoy yerselves. It ain’t every day ya get married when the dead starts walkin’ around.” 

“You’re absolutely right,” Beth agreed after just a moment of hesitation. 

Rick took Beth’s hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

He pressed a kiss to her temple and then moved his lips to hover over her ear. “I have a surprise for ya,” She could feel his smile against her skin, “Whenever you’re ready.” 

“Let’s say good night and make sure the kids’ll be fine.” 

Beth and Rick got Daryl’s attention focused on them again, rather than just on their daughter in his arms. “If ya need anything come an’ get me. I already put everything o’ Judith’s in your cell.” 

“I ain’t interrupting yer night fer nothin’. I got Carl, your dad, Maggie an’ Carol if’n I need anything, Beth, relax.” 

Beth looked contritely at him, “sorry,” 

Rick chuckled, “You’re a good mom, baby. Don’t be sorry for worryin’ about our kids.”   
\--------------------------------------

“Do you trust me?” Rick asked Beth.

“Of course I do,” 

“Will ya let me blind fold ya?” Butterflies erupted in her stomach and she felt a thrill of excitement at his question. She nodded with a giant grin. She couldn’t begin to imagine what he had in store for them.

He pulled a black and red tie from his pants pocket and moved behind her to cover her eyes. When he finished he stood in front of her and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and allowed her fingers to thread into Rick’s long, curly hair.  
\---------------------------------------------------

Rick led Beth through the prison a short way. She heard the telltale click of a door opening. Then she felt Rick behind her once again as he slowly loosened the knot on the tie and let it fall to the floor. She took in the sight of the room before her and she felt her breath leave her in a rush. It was beautiful. Candles were placed all around the room and he’d scattered rose petals throughout the old office. In the center of the room was a queen sized mattress made up with silk sheets. Next to the bed was a bottle of wine and a couple of wine glasses. How much trouble had he gone through to do this for her? 

“It’s beautiful,” a breathy whisper was all that she could manage as she fought back tears. She turned around to wrap her arms around Rick’s neck. “Thank you,” She kissed his cheek before seeking his lips with hers. His hands wandered to her hips and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. As she wrapped her legs around his waist she was grateful that she’d worn a dress with a long cut down the side so she didn’t tear the beautiful dress. 

Rick took a couple of steps into the room and kicked the door shut behind him, not taking his lips from hers before he turned around and pressed her back against the wall. Beth slipped her hands from around his neck to push his suit’s jacket off and then started unbuttoning his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Her fingers wandered over his chest as their kisses became more and more frenzied. 

Rick let Beth stand again and helped her to get out of her dress, his eyes drank in the sight of her standing before him in a matching bra and thong set, both red and lacey. He licked his lips appreciatively before taking her hand in his and leading her to the bed. He pulled his pants off and got onto the bed next to Beth, moving to lay over her, his hands roaming every inch of her body he could get to, a tease of her body. Beth arched her hips against Rick’s, wanting to feel his skin against hers. He pressed kisses against her skin in a trail down to her thong and used his teeth to pull it off her. Beth, impatient and wanting more sat up slightly and undid her bra, throwing it across the room. Rick cocked an eye brow at her and she smirked at him. Rick followed suit and pulled his boxers off, letting them fall to the floor somewhere near the bed. He wasted no more time with foreplay before giving Beth the honeymoon any girl could wish for. 

Sometime later they lit the candles around the room and lay curled around each other in the bed drinking wine and talking quietly about their future together and the possibilities of expanding their small family. Rick wanted to give her the life she always dreamed of, including children of her own, if she wanted it, and if it was within his power to do so.


End file.
